Voices
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: It's a BV get together. You guys know I'm not good with summaries. Just read and find out if its worth reading. :P
1. Chapter 1

_"Vegeta… oh… Vegeta…" _The voice moaned in his dream. There was a faint reddish light to the side of him, he moved towards it. _"Come here, Vegeta… ohh…" _The voice was that of a woman, but who? _"Who are you?"_ He questioned toward the light. _"You know who I am. I am the woman you love." _She seemed to whisper. _"But I have told no one who I love. No one! You are not who I love!"_ But he knew whom he loved. It did sound like her. _"I am put here by no one other than you, Vegeta. Who it is you love, is who I am. You know who I am, don't you?_" Yes. He knew. _"Of course I do."_ The light vanished and the voice now surrounded him. _"Than let me know!"_

He gasped and sat straight up in his bed. His eyes were large and his pillow and sheet were drenched in sweat. He groaned and walked out of his room, down the stairs, down the corridor to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and looked at the clock. "2:37am. Damn…"

"Vegeta?" He heard her voice again. "Vegeta, is that you?"

_Heavens and beyond, that voice… it could wake me from the deepest sleep. Yet so soft and kind, that it could be the same voice that put me into the slumber._ "Yes, woman, it is I."

"Why are you up so early?" She said, now walking into the kitchen. Vegeta could see her now, but only because of the faint moonlight coming through the glass door to his side.

"I could not sleep. Thought I would just come down here and think for a little while…"

"Oh? About what?" She walked to the table with two glasses of milk.

Vegeta grasped the cup in his hand and nodded toward her, as a type of thanks. "Nothing that should concern you. Why are you awake?"

"Oh, same. Couldn't sleep and I've always found the kitchen a good place to go…"

"For what?"

"Thinking." She laughed slightly. "Me and you aren't too different, are we?"

He paused and looked at her for a moment. "Not as different as some may think, no." He looked away. _Is she thinking about me? Does she have the dreams that I do? Does she love me back?_

"Vegeta…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you… listen, I know it sounds stupid and probably a little strange, but… would you… come back to my room with me?"

"What? Why?"

"It's just… ever since me and Yamcha broke up… I haven't been able to sleep well… and I just want someone there…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… first off, I just miss the feeling… he would always be next to me, and now I feel lonely without him there. And two, I don't feel as safe."

"Oh… well… when you put it that way, I really see no problem with it at all."

"Thanks, Vegeta." They both started walking up the stairs and went into her room. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw her humongous bed. "You know…" She looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He looked away.

She giggled a bit. "Anyway, you know… you aren't as bad as people may think you are…" She said as he lay down behind her.

"What makes you say that?" He groaned as he situated himself.

"Well…" She rolled over to talk to him. "You're actually very kind. Like what you're doing now. It's a very nice thing to do." She smiled. "And you can be very helpful, and polite. And actually, now that I get a good look at you… you're quite handsome."

He looked quizzically at her. "Thank you I… I guess."

"You don't take compliments well, do you?"

"Not as well as I should, no."

"Well, you should. When people compliment you, it means that they like you, like… when I tell Goku he looks good in a certain outfit, that's letting him know that I like him and he's my friend."

"Oh… I think I get it… so… if I tell you that you look beautiful…"

She smiled. "I would feel very, very good about myself because you think of me as beautiful. And another way you can let people know that they're your friend is if you hug them or put your hand on their shoulder. Human contact is a good thing."

_Now would be a great time…no._ He thought.

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. I am going to try and get some sleep now…"

"Alright. Goodnight 'Geta."

"Do not call me that…"

She giggled and rolled over, bending her knees slightly. Vegeta just laid there, eyes closed, cursing himself. _That was a perfect opportunity you buffoon! For fuck's sake! She was nearly inviting you and you passed it up! _He rolled to his side, facing toward her. She was already asleep. His body, which was no longer controlled by his mind, but by his heart, moved closer and his fingers ran through her hair and down her back. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Her back against his chest, his body taking the shape of hers.

"Bulma…" He whispered into her ear. He needed to tell her. "I… I…" But he couldn't. Not again would he be rejected. He nearly growled at his own cowardice and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've told you once already, I am done with you!" Bulma screamed and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. "Ugh! Vegeta, I am so sick of him!" She walked over toward the Saiyan and sat on the foot of the couch he was sitting on. He said nothing, just stared at the television. "Vegeta… I've been meaning to ask you… why did you leave last night?" Again nothing. "Vegeta? Vegeta, did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Well… why did you?"

"I do not know, woman."

"You were probably just uncomfortable, hmm?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Well… I can understand that. I'd appreciate it if you would try it again, but I understand if you don't." She smiled toward him and scooted closer to him. "Vegeta…"

"Yes?" He said quietly. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable as she scooted closer to him. His back was pressed firmly against the arm of the couch, a small attempt to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Calm down…" She spoke softly. She was never too sure about Vegeta's emotions. He never really showed any to her, but she had always figured that since they were never let out, they were probably very intense when they were shown. "It's okay, Vegeta. I just want to get closer to you, that's all. I want to be your friend, Vegeta."

"I do not need 'friends', especially weak, human ones." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away from her. But moments later he jumped in alarm as he felt a hand touch his cheek. He looked back toward her and questioned her actions with his eyes.

"There was something you wanted to tell me last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And you used my name." She smiled. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! But whatever you're thinking it's all a lie! Now leave me be, woman!" He smacked her arm away from him and hurriedly walked out of the house and toward the Gravity Chamber. "Damn woman…" He spoke to himself as he walked in.

He slid down the large door as he listened to the rain outside. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, trying desperately to relax. _What am I supposed to do? Someone give me a sign… Kami, Father, Mother, Kakkorat, someone…_ _what am I supposed to do? I think I might love her, but she's a human… I cannot. There is no way. And I know she feels the same, but… I just cannot seem to find a way to let her know…_

Thunder crashed outside and Vegeta's eyes shot open. It never stormed around here. Never. And it had just been lightly raining not two minutes earlier, for Kami sakes it had been sunny outside. Not a cloud to be seen; yet now it was storming, or so it seemed. Vegeta stood and walked to the middle of the field next to the chamber. He looked to the sky and let the rain pour down his body. He didn't know why, but he lay down and closed his eyes.

_"Son?"_

"What the--? Father?"

_"Yes. Tell her."_

"I cannot just tell her that I love her."

_"Just do it."_

"What if it does not work?"

_"It will."_

"Father? Father?" But he did not respond. "Damn…" He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "How am I supposed to just tell her?" He took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to say? Just walk in there and say, Bulma, I love you? No. No, I can't just do that…" He heard the faint sound of music coming from the house and focus in on the lyrics.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me…_

He sighed and flew up to the woman's balcony. He looked in, remaining quiet. She lay on her bed and mouthed the words to the song, like she was singing them to someone herself. He wanted to tell her, needed to practically. The feeling of her not knowing was driving him mad, but the fear of rejection was much stronger than his need to tell her. Not again. He pressed his palm to the glass and just watched her.

_And when the stars are shining _

_Brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure _

_In the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort _

_And protection of the highest power_

_In lonely hours _

_The tears devour you…_

Bulma had stopped mouthing the words and now lay with her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks. "Woman…" He spoke gently. He sighed, despite his efforts; he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He slowly floated away from the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vegeta found himself lying on the roof of Capsule Corp. He squinted as the sun shined fiercely in his eyes. He stretched out his arms out and cracked his neck. Recalling his cowardice of the night before, he scowled and stared off into the horizon. _Today. Yes, today I will make her mine._ He stood and stared into the rising sun, the wind catching his hair as he flew to the ground. "Woman!" He called to her from the front door. "Woman, I need you!"

No answer. He walked into the house and smelled something delicious. Sniffing a few more times, his eyes widened and he realized the wonderful scent he had smelled was hamburgers. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma leaning over the stove, making the burgers, but her manner was not normal. She seemed disturbed, distracted. "Woman?" He spoke quietly. She showed no reaction and he looked toward her arm. A small cut was on her wrist and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Woman!"

"Vegeta! What is it?" She gasped.

"You should be the one telling me." He said sternly, grabbing her wrist. "What's this?" He placed it in front of her eyes.

"It's… it's a cut, Vegeta."

"Yes, but how did it get there? And do not try and bullshit your way out of this one, I'm much wiser than you may think." He stared directly into her eyes, demanding a truthful answer.

Tears welled in her eyes and she clung onto him, arms around his back and face pressed into his chest. "I need you to tell me something, Vegeta."

He was confused, but impulsively wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to her head. "What is it, woman?"

"What were you going to tell me the other night?"

He tilted her head up to face him with his finger, looked her in the eyes, closed his and moved his lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes as well, awaiting his next move.

But just before their lips met, he panicked. He released her and walked away, back outside. When she tried to follow him out, he blasted off into the sky and didn't stop until he reached Goku's house. "Kakkorat!" He yelled. Goku came running outside.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"I need… it pains me to say, but I need your help." Vegeta looked down, seeming crushed.

"Oh? Is that all? What is it, Vegeta?"

"I need… how did you bond with your woman?"

"What?"

"I need help telling the woman that… that I…"

"Love her?"

"Yes! How do I tell her?"

"Just tell her, Vegeta." Goku rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "It isn't really that bad."

"But you aren't me, Kakkorat. I have more pride than you." Vegeta said, smacking his hand away and flopping to the ground, Goku sat next to him.

"True. Maybe you shouldn't speak with words. Kiss her or something."

"Tried it just before I came here."

"Well, what happened?"

"I panicked and ran away."

"Now, Vegeta… that doesn't sound like you. Look, just go back and tell her. Ignore the fear, okay? Just like in a battle. You're afraid, but you ignore it. You know that you have to defeat something in order to make things better again."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, this is just the same. Ignore the fear and just tell her, then everything will be okay."

"What if she doesn't want me and I have to live with her still? How awkward would that be…?"

"I guess I understand. But listen, I promise you she'll want you. Now go!" Goku shoved Vegeta to his feet and smiled. "Before it's too late."

Vegeta flew slowly back toward Capsule Corp. _Just ignore the fear. It isn't that difficult. Like Kakkorat said, it's just like in battle…_ "What the hell?!" He screamed as he saw the Gravity Chamber in shambles, scattered upon the ground. An ambulance, police cars, rescue vehicles, fire trucks, and other various vehicles were surrounding the area. He sensed Bulma's life energy and felt it within the rubble of the chamber, fading. "Woman…"


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta flew down as fast as he could and ran toward the mess. When he landed, a man in a police uniform stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there."

"But there's a woman in there and she's dying!"

"We know, sir, we're doing our best."

"Your best isn't good enough!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there."

"Get out of my way!" Vegeta shoved him to the side, but the man pulled out his gun.

"Sir, do not make me use this, but get back away from the police line!"

Vegeta chuckled slightly and raised his hand to the man's face. "Your little toy doesn't frighten me." Vegeta shot a small blast, taking the man's head clean off his shoulders. People around him screamed and gasped in horror. "Anyone else want to get in my way!?" He screamed. No answer, so he smirked and flew into the debris. "Woman! Woman, where are you?!"

A small noise came from his right side and he made his way toward it. "Keep talking woman, I'll find you!"

"V…V-Vegeta…"

"That's it woman, just keep talking." He picked up a large piece of concrete and threw it to the side, but she wasn't there.

"Over… over h-here…"

Ahead of him he saw her face and something inside of him fell apart. The once pale and kind face was now covered in dirt and blood. He rushed to her side. "Woman, are you okay?"

"Well… I… my… my legs are… they're…" She looked down and Vegeta followed her eyes. Her legs were smashed under an enormous chunk of concrete and metal.

"Woman…"

"Vegeta… please… I… I can't die…"

"You will not die. I promise." A few men from the rescue team came running to his side.

"Sir! You are not supposed to be down here!"

"That's what one of your men said to me before I blew his head off! And besides, without me, she'll never get out of here alive!"

"Sir--"

"Listen to me!" Vegeta screamed, grabbing the man by the collar. "When I lift the section of cement and steel, I demand that you get her out of here, understand!?"

"Yes, sir!" The man said, frightened by the cold fury in Vegeta's voice.

He walked around to the side of the enormous rock and his eyes grew wide. It was larger than expected. _And there's no other way but to lift this thing… if I blew it up, chunks of it would scatter and possibly damage the woman more than she already is! Blast it all!_ He placed his hands under the rock and forced all his strength into lifting it. It barely budged, but Vegeta kept trying. _I am not going to lose you. Not now. _He gritted his teeth and lifted the rock a few inches off the ground, forcing himself under the rock, the got it above his head and just high enough so the rescue crew could get Bulma out. They slowly started to inch her out, when she screamed and refused to go out of the rubble.

"No! No! I'm… I can't leave without Vegeta!"

"Woman, just go! I'll be okay!" Just then the rock became a heavy burden on Vegeta's shoulders and arms and a muscle ripped in his wrist. He screamed and lost control of the stone, bringing it crashing down on top of him.

"No! No! Vegeta! No!" The men carried Bulma out of the rubble and placed her in the ambulance, all the while she screamed and cried for Vegeta. "No!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma laid in the hospital bed, quietly crying to herself. Her knees bent, arms around her legs. Thankfully, Korin was able to give her some senzu beans to help the healing process. Her tears soaked the blanket around her knees and she buried her face in them. _What's Vegeta going to say? He's probably going to be so mad… I don't know what happened. I was just going in there so I could meet him there when he got home… but the gravity turned on. Why? I didn't mean to… I don't know how he can take that pressure. _She heard the door open and looked to her left. "Hey mom…" She said quietly.

"Hey there sweetie. I have a visitor for you." Her mother smiled and ushered someone in from the hallway. When he walked in the room, Bulma instantly jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Vegeta, are you okay?" Her mother left the room as Vegeta slowly wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist.

"No. Not yet."

"I'm so sorry this happened. I wasn't doing anything to the machine, I swear. I just…" And then the moment she had been waiting for came. Vegeta tilted her head up and kissed her softly, seeming to force every ounce of compassion out of him.

"Woman… I don't care what you were doing or not doing. All I care about is that you are okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Vegeta. I should be fine." She smiled and sat on her bed, then motioned for him to sit next to her. "Come over here."

He crossed his arms over his chest, but agreed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take a nap with me." She giggled. "You owe me."

He smirked and laid down next to her, again in the same position they were in last time, his face in her hair, her back to his chest. A few minutes later, he found she was asleep. "Woman…" He whispered, moving her hair behind her ear. "Woman, are you awake?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face closer into her hair.

"Vegeta…" She whispered.

"Hmm? Woman?"

"Is there something you wanted to say? Some reason why you wanted me to be awake?"

"I…I…" And again, the fear was back. _Just ignore it._ "That song you were listening to the other night…"

"What song?"

"That… two nights ago, you were sitting in your room mouthing the words to some song… I…"

"Truly Madly Deeply?"

"I don't know…"

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me…"

"Yes… that one…"

"What about it?"

"It made you cry…"

"Yeah…" She sat up, looking intently at him. _How does he know this?_

"Don't be scared… I don't stalk you or anything. I just… I was going to tell you something… but I just… I couldn't. That song spoke for me, I suppose, but you wouldn't know that…"

"You love me?"

He paused. _Do I love her? I'm not really to sure of what love even is, yet alone know if I am expressing this emotion to this woman…_


	6. Chapter 6

"I… I think I might." He said quietly, looking down toward his lap. He knew Bulma was smiling, but why? _She's probably laughing at me…_ He thought.

"Vegeta… tell me." She said, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you even know what love is?"

He looked away from her. "No…" He was still so lost and confused. "No, I don't…" His emotions were slowly coming through and he began to shake. _No… no don't do this… don't cry… don't cry… you haven't cried in years… don't you remember the last time you cried?_ He clenched his fists and tightened every muscle in his body.

"Vegeta… are you okay?" She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted his face up toward hers. His eyes opened and she felt her heart break. Tears rimmed his eyes, but were being forced back. "Vegeta…" She ran her thumb under his eye and kisses his forehead. "Don't hold them back… I think they've waited long enough. Now, tell me… what's wrong?"

She could tell he was still fighting them, his eyes shifting in every direction, his lips quivering; his breathing was very uneven and heavy. "I… I don't know, woman…" He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Her hand ran through his hair and down his back.

"That isn't an answer, Vegeta." She kissed the top of his head. "What's making you cry? You never cry…"

"I haven't in… quite a while, no… but… confusion, emotions, fear, and memories just aren't a good mix for me, I suppose…"

"Why are you feeling these things? Confusion? Fear? What sort of emotions?"

"I'm confused about my emotions. I don't know what's going on, woman… I've never felt like this before…"

"Well, what is it you feel like?"

"I feel like spending the rest of my life with you, but… you're a human and… I… I'm a Saiyan Prince… I can't have you as my own. It would be unheard of…"

"Vegeta… I'd hate to tell you this, but… it really shouldn't matter anymore…"

"Don't even say it, I'm well aware. But… I just have more pride than most people. And… I'm afraid that you'll turn away from me… maybe even tear me completely away from you…"

"Oh, Vegeta…" She held him closer and kissed his forehead. "I would never do that…"

"So… you're saying that you'll be my mate?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm saying that. Not the way I was going to put it, but yes, to the same idea."

"What were you going to say?"

"I love you."

He looked up at her. "Really?"

She nodded and kissed him gently, but forcefully. His heart was in his throat, but he kissed back with equal force. He didn't know how it had happened, but he was now lying with his head in her lap, her sitting at the foot of the bed. He wrapped his hands around the back of her head and pulled her face closer into his, letting his tongue explore her mouth. All at once, he felt it right and let all his emotions and memories flow through him into her.

She gasped and tried to pull back, but Vegeta wasn't going to let her slip away. _Woman, can you hear me?_

_Vegeta? Vegeta… what is this? I'm scared._

_Don't be, sweetheart, it is nothing to be scared of. I'm just letting you see my past and my present. It's part of the bonding process. I swear to my race that you will be okay._

_Vegeta… I've heard about your past… I don't want to see it…_

_You're going to have to. _And then he sent them all to her. Every time he had been beaten, every time he was in battle, every time he cried, every time he had been raped by the monster, Frieza. His heartbreak, his sorrow, his happiness, his regret, his passion, his lust, his love. Everything was given to her.

When it was all over, she broke free and screamed. "No! Dammit Vegeta, why did you have to show me that?" She sobbed. He crawled toward her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Woman… Bulma… I'm sorry. I know it's terrible, but… you had to know…" He looked away.

She looked up at him and clung to him tightly. "I'm never letting you go…" She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"And you have no idea how much that means to me…" He whispered, cuddling closer to her. "I love you…"


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the hospital room hand-in-hand, Bulma smiling to all her friends and parents. Goku looked at Vegeta, who had let go of Bulma's hand and walked out of the hospital. Goku followed him out and tapped him on the shoulder. Vegeta whirled around and looked about ready to battle. "Calm down, Vegeta… I just want to know how everything went…" Goku smiled.

"It went swimmingly, okay, Kakkorat? Now wipe that stupid smile off your face." Vegeta snapped, turning back around and walking away.

"What's wrong, now?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking a lot… what if she wants to get married or something?"

Then Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes, bloodshot and wet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped again, looking away from Goku.

"Well, if she wants to get married, than just get married. It really isn't a big deal. I did it…"

"A good point, if you can, I'm sure I can."

"It doesn't matter right now anyway, knowing Bulma she'll want to wait awhile."

"But you don't get it. This isn't a human bond. I want to do things the Saiyan way. I will always live my life as a Saiyan. Forever."

"I know that, Vegeta. You want to go get a beer or something?"

"What? No."

"Why not? All the guys are going…"

"I'm sure you are. And that's exactly why I'm not going."

"Why?"

"That dim-witted bastard Yamcha…"

"What about him?"

"If him and I get in a fight… I just don't need that sort of trouble right now, okay?"

"Well, what if we went to my house?" Goku suggested, almost begging Vegeta with his eyes to come.

"I suppose… but I'm not staying long, got it?"

"Alright! Umm… you just want to come with me? Or do you want me to call you later?"

"Just call later and I will go over there… maybe." Goku smiled and walked back into the hospital. "Wait! Kakkorat!"

"Yeah?"

"We can bring our women, can we not?"

"I don't care, whatever. But why do you ask?"

"I don't want to leave her alone…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… but something just tells me that she needs me… for some reason…"

"Alright Vegeta."

He sat on the curb, waiting for her to come out. The sun beat down on his back, warming his body. It was actually quite comforting. But then Vegeta's memories started to come back.

_"I'll be the breeze that goes through your hair, and I'll be the sun that shines down on you, and the rain that runs down your face… I'll be every rainstorm, and every wave, and I'll be your shadow and your breath. But no matter what, I'll always be there."_

The words hit him like a ton of bricks as he pictured his mother lying on the ground before him once more, in a pool of her own blood. There was nothing he could do at the time. _And I still can't do anything…_ He thought. He felt that vacant, powerless feeling once more and clutched his chest. _No… there's something there now… I'm not bitter anymore. I have her… I'm alive, dammit…_ But it wouldn't go away. He was still empty, still cold, and still heartless. _But I'm not heartless. I feel just like everyone else! If I were heartless, none of these memories would matter! _He screamed to himself.

"Vegeta?" A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped in surprise, looking over his shoulder. It was Bulma. "Vegeta?" He stood and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "What is it?"

_It's memories, love._

Bulma just smiled and kissed his neck. "We'll talk when we get home, then?" She whispered. He nodded and took her hands. "Hmm… we should walk home…"

"I'm supposed to be home…"

"Why?"

"Kakkorat was going to call and try to talk me into going to his house."

"Oh… okay…"

"He said you can come too, though." Vegeta smiled as her face lit up. He didn't care about her parents being there anymore. He leaned down and kissed her, almost lovingly. "I'm glad that makes you happy."

She smiled up at him. "Maybe you could fly us home?"

He smirked. "If you really trust me." He placed one hand behind her head and one under her knees. He picked her up and flew straight into the air.

"Just be careful, okay!" She screamed.

"Oh, always, Bulma." He smirked and flipped so she was lying on his stomach. He laughed and started flying backwards toward Capsule Corp. Bulma was clinging to him the entire way. When they landed she was still clutched to him, her face buried in his chest. "Woman… we're here." He said quietly.

She smiled up at him. "I'm never doing that again."

"Oh, you say that now…" He laughed a bit.

"Nope, I mean it. Never again." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

He smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He cuddled his face into the crook of her neck and nipped lightly on her soft skin. "Forgive me?"

"No…"

He moved his face up to behind her head and nipped behind her ear, then sucked lightly on her earlobe. He moved his hands down to rest on her hips and kisses her ear one last time. "Please?"

"I…I… no. No, I do not forgive you." She crossed her arms once more and tried to remain calm, but gasped as he moved his hands up and cupped her breasts, massaging them with his large hands. He kissed and nipped at her neck and her arms loosened and she rested her hands on his, bringing them off of her. "No, Vegeta."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Yes, I forgive you. But no, I'm not giving myself up that easily." She reached down and picked up her cell phone, which had been ringing that whole time. "Hello? Yeah…oh, I'm sorry. We're outside. Oh… alright… yeah, we'll be there." She hung up and looked at Vegeta. "We're going to Goku's, no funny business, got it?"

He smirked, but nodded. "Of course."


End file.
